


Heart Rate

by fatraddish (blqj)



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:53:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28389570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blqj/pseuds/fatraddish
Summary: 看到咖啡官图之后的有端联想（因为太大了）现代普通人AU，酒吧店长D和服务生N
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 既然写了就发吧虽然我不保证能很快写完（喂）
> 
> 预警：  
> 文中的D和N的关系一点也不像正常的上下级关系所以认真你就输了  
> 可能有点dub-con成分？

尼禄扯着领结走出更衣室，左手臂挽着他的围裙。酒吧的灯光完美地避开了更衣室周围的一大片地方，暗得他差点被墙边的一把扫帚绊倒。他摇摇头，一边咒骂着小气的店长，一边绕进不远处的吧台里。

妮可的头微微前倾，紧盯着手头的工作。一股细细的酒液联系着她手里的雪克杯和操作台上的三角酒杯，红得发黑。在更明亮的灯光下，它的颜色应该会更鲜艳。尼禄不懂鸡尾酒，即使在酒吧里做了两个月服务生，也只学了些皮毛。

“很闲是吧？”妮可突然开口，看都不看他一眼。

酒杯满了四分之三。她放下雪克杯，在酒杯边上点缀一片薄薄的酸橙。尼禄猜它是大都会，又或者是尼克罗尼，但是他没有在一名经验丰富的调酒师面前说出口的自信。

“我又来早了。”他答道，“在家也是无聊，不如过来积累多点经验。”

“真的吗？”妮可狐疑地扭过头。尼禄耸耸肩，示意自己没说场面话。

“太好了，”一个低沉的男声加入了他们的对话，“等十号桌的客人买单，你就接我的班吧。”

“V，你想得倒美，”妮可抢在尼禄前开了口，“未经店长批准的提前换班可是要受罚的，更何况是提前半小时这么多。”

“我也没有给人打白工的爱好。”尼禄补充道。

V给了妮可一个白眼，把托盘轻轻放在吧台上，动作倒是很有教养。妮可心领神会，把那杯酒稳稳地摆在托盘中心，说：“来，你要的大都会。”

尼禄在心里比了个胜利手势。

“是八号桌的客人要的，谢谢。”V端起托盘走了，语气里不无讥讽。

他高瘦的背影不紧不慢地钻进了顾客最密集的区域——那里的两三张大桌都坐满了，还吵得要命，可能是在开生日派对或者别的什么庆祝会。那些人都很年轻，聊得兴奋了就开始手舞足蹈，丝毫不顾在狭小的走道间穿梭的服务生，看得尼禄忍不住皱眉。所幸V没有受到干扰，把鸡尾酒安全地送到了八号桌的位置。

“那些人——”

“嘘，”妮可轻声打断，“我知道你是个热心小伙，但是只要你穿着制服，就不该在背地里说客人的坏话。”

尼禄刚想说他围裙还没系，翠西就走到吧台前，说六号桌点了一杯拉莫斯金菲士。

“又来？”妮可瞪大了眼睛，“现在才八点半！”

尼禄调侃：“刚才是谁在一本正经地讲规矩？”

妮可从柜子里取出一只高玻璃杯，理直气壮道：“做体力活的人有资格抱怨。”

她没有再废话，迅速投入了鸡尾酒的制作。尼禄早就听说拉莫斯金菲士是最难调的鸡尾酒之一，很快就忘了那些吵闹的年轻人，只顾观察妮可的一举一动了。翠西也在原地默默看着，直到妮可把所有配料加入雪克杯后，才说：“我要下班了。”

尼禄反射性地抬起头，因为翠西和人换班意味着某件重要的事。但是他满脑子都是妮可摇晃雪克杯的沙沙声，竟一时想不起来那是什么事了。他仓促地道了一声晚安，目送翠西的背影消失在更衣室里。

妮可没停过手——她还要再摇十几分钟。无聊之下，她开始和尼禄聊天。

“我说你啊，”她坏笑着凑近尼禄，“积累经验只是借口吧？”

“什么意思？”尼禄一头雾水，却被她盯得有些心虚。

“别以为我看不出来。你每天提前大半个小时过来，是为了多看几眼比你早一些上晚班的——”

尼禄顿时理解了一切：“你他妈要是敢说完的话——”

“——店长先生而已。我没说错吧？”

妮可面不改色地无视了比她高一个头的男人的威胁。她显然改了一次口，临时把店长的大名改成了一个客气的尊称，却丝毫没能减轻尼禄的羞耻。

糟透了，他想。妮可正中红心，但他不想那么轻易就让她得分。

“好吧，我确实对‘店长先生‘感兴趣，”他故意在那个毫无诚意的尊称上加了重音，“因为我能从他的工作中学到很多东西。而且他——”

“穿得像个婊子？”

“闭上、你的、嘴！”尼禄感觉他的脑袋变成了一座活火山，“都说了不是你想的那个意思！”

“是吗？那你怎么看那边发生的事？”妮可朝斜前方扬了扬下巴。

尼禄朝她指的方向看去。那正好是那群年轻人坐的地方。也许是喝了不少的缘故，他们比十分钟前更吵了，有几名女性甚至站了起来，把一个高大的男人围在中间。他一身服务生制服，正在给那一桌上菜。即使她们在不断向他搭话，甚至有动手动脚的倾向，他也面带微笑，一点也不介意这些骚扰。

但是尼禄介意，不仅因为被吃豆腐的男人就是店长，还因为眼前的画面实在是不堪入目。他只干了两个月，还处于比较守规矩的阶段，领结打得结结实实，衬衫袖子也不敢挽上去半截。妮可告诉他，除了少数人以外，这间酒吧的员工的衣衫凌乱程度和他们的工作经验成正比。看见她几乎歪到肩膀上的领结时，尼禄信了。

但是这不代表工作经验最丰富的店长可以把袖子挽到上臂、把领带当成空气，并把衬衫扣子开到第三颗。自第一天见到对方起，尼禄的心里就开了无数场辩论会，讨论这种打扮的合理性：挽袖子能体现一个店长的繁忙，勉强过关；领带也不是必要的，比如蕾蒂有时候就不系，所以也算过关；只有最后一点他至今没能说服自己。第三颗扣子是什么概念？是露出从锁骨到中胸的一大片地方，随便扯一下其中一边的布就能看到乳头（尼禄不止一次想象过这个画面；他真的没有资格对妮可发火）的裸露程度。如果一个女人这么穿，人们一眼望去只能看到她的乳沟。

更糟糕的是，店长确实有乳沟。他的身材好到能让健身广告里的模特自惭形秽，甚至一度让尼禄怀疑他衬衫大敞的原因是那几颗扣子根本扣不住他丰满的胸部。他弯腰收拾桌上的餐盘时，两块胸肌间的沟壑被挤得更深了，仿佛在诱惑别人将它填满。

围在店长旁的其中一位女性似乎和尼禄想到了一块。在此起彼伏的起哄声中，她从小包里掏出几张皱巴巴的纸币，把它们塞进了店长的衬衫。

“V过来的话，告诉他我已经提前上班了。”尼禄扔下一句话给妮可，就头也不回地离开了吧台。妮可似乎在他身后吹了几声口哨，但是他已经无暇顾及了。

他一边走，一边胡乱系着围裙，很快就追上了店长的背影。对方一手抓着三只空酒杯，另一手托着高高一摞脏盘子，在听到脚步声后转身面对尼禄。插在衬衫里的灰绿色纸币稳稳当当地夹在他的胸肌中间，很是刺眼。

“哇，尼禄，”他轻轻勾起嘴角，“你来得挺早的嘛。”

“但丁，”尼禄咬牙切齿地挤出对方的名字，“这是这个月第几次了？”

“原来我们的新人从没见过小费。”

“是啊，”尼禄冷笑，“我还真没见过在酒吧用脱衣舞娘的方式收小费的人。”

说完，他便一如既往去抢但丁胸前的纸币，却被灵活地避开了。

“小鬼，我已经听腻你那套说辞了。”但丁的嘴角垂了下去，“这是我的酒吧，我想怎么穿是我的自由，小费同理。你没有管我的资格。”

尼禄哑口无言，抬起的手也缩了回去。他无法反驳的原因不是因为他被说服了，而是因为他不敢说实话。他从来都不是着装警察，如果妮可也解开三颗扣子上班，他顶多会担心她着凉。他反感但丁这么穿的原因存粹是嫉妒和独占欲，而他这么解释的话肯定会被当成变态——他们不过是单纯的上下级关系罢了。但是，如果要他每晚都眼睁睁看着顾客把小费塞进但丁的衬衫开口，他迟早会疯掉……

但丁若有所思地看着尼禄，眼中的笑意越来越浓，仿佛已经读透了他的想法。尼禄浑身不自在，刚想找个借口溜走（毕竟离他的上班时间还有几分钟），但丁就神秘兮兮地开了口：

“但是……”

“但是？”

但丁咧嘴笑道：“你好像很想要这种资格。”

尼禄像棵被闪电击中的树一样僵在原地。但丁没有再作补充，干脆地朝厨房走去。当他一只脚踏进厨房时，尼禄才回过神来，匆忙跟上。

除了他们以外，维吉尔和露西亚也在厨房里，一个在灶台前煎牛排，一个在料理台前给甜品摆盘。但丁直接走向料理区对面的洗碗区，尼禄则忍不住东张西望，还不小心和维吉尔对上了视线。幸好对方只是瞥了他们一眼，没有多说什么。

但丁把手里的餐具放在洗碗台上，走到一边捣鼓起洗碗机。尼禄悄悄帮他把酒杯摆进了洗杯机，手指紧张得抖个不停。等洗碗机开始运作，但丁打开水龙头洗手时，他才敢在水流声的掩护下问：“你刚才是什么意思？”

但丁用湿漉漉的手从胸口抽走纸币，把它们塞进了尼禄的手心，说：“你想的那个意思。”

纸币在碰到尼禄的手掌时还带着但丁的体温，但是那一丝让人浮想联翩的温暖很快就被自来水的冰凉取而代之。尼禄低头看看潮湿蔫软的纸币，又抬头看看但丁，然后呆住了：但丁居然当着他的面扣好了衬衫纽扣，连领口那颗都没有放过。

“原来能扣上啊？”这是尼禄的第一反应。

“你以为呢？”但丁朝尼禄抛了个媚眼，“晚班加油。”

说完，他冷不防拍了尼禄的屁股一下，离开了厨房。尼禄猛然想起厨房里还有其他人，很快也心虚地逃走了，毕竟厨房在某种意义上是圣地。在圣地收不知沾了多少细菌的钱，而且还是被暗恋的人的乳沟夹过的钱，实在不是什么光鲜事。

尼禄攥着钱走回吧台，不知该怎么面对妮可。她倒早有准备，又是假装鼓掌，又是用手在自己的胸前比划。在他们身后，一阵嘘声从那群年轻人的位置传来。尼禄回头望了他们几眼，而当他再次看向妮可时，她已经在用左手食指戳右手比成的圈了。

尼禄叹了一口气。他真的有那么好懂吗？


	2. Chapter 2

作为一名二十多岁的健康男青年，尼禄每隔一段时间都会做一次春梦，题材和内容五花八门。他梦到过逛街时偶然瞥见的不知名广告模特，也梦到过前一晚看得他昏昏欲睡的科幻电影里的机械义肢（他可以发誓，那个梦一点也不色，他只是莫名其妙地射精了而已）。但是，自从他开始在Devil May Cry打工，这种梦的主角全都变成了但丁。这两个月里，他做春梦的频率从几个月一次增加到了惊人的一周三次，仿佛回到了高中时代。

只可惜爽是要付出代价的，就连在梦里爽也一样。由于但丁在他梦里光顾的次数和第二天灰头土脸地跑去洗内裤的次数成正比，他甚至考虑过是否要用一次性内裤度日。

他不再需要这么想了，因为从但丁开始把衬衫扣到顶的那一天起，他的梦境就变得像刚烘干的内裤一样清爽了。他起初很不习惯，上了几天班才发现原因：他的性幻想对象不见了，被两颗纽扣和它们牵来的白棉布遮得严严实实。

这里需要澄清一点：他确实喜欢但丁，只不过他的春梦无一不在强调但丁的胸部。在程度较轻的梦里，他在端餐具时不小心撞到了迎面而来的但丁；两人以扭曲的姿势倒地，而他的右手正好抓在但丁的左侧胸肌上，手指在柔软的肉上捏出几道沟壑。而在程度最重的梦里，他跨坐在但丁身上，又热又涨的裆部紧贴着对方的胸口，然后他解开裤链……

总之，他劝但丁整理仪表的行为到头来无异于搬石头砸自己的脚。但是他一次都没有感到空虚，因为一周前的那一晚，但丁极具暗示性的话、那几张湿润的纸币（他回家数过，它们加起来才四块钱而已），和最后拍在他屁股上的那一掌一起组成了一个承诺，尽管他不知道该怎么形容它。

“但丁要是对你没意思，我就用脚调酒。”妮可向他保证过。

“你会被炒的。”尼禄只能这么回答。

用妮可的话说，那个承诺意味着他从此获得了对但丁动手动脚的权力。除了能把淫魔看了都会皱眉的幻想变成现实（他可没告诉过妮可自己做春梦的事），他还能命令但丁每天解开不同数量的扣子，甚至一颗不扣地上班。当然，但丁也有权对尼禄这么做。

“怎么像卖身契似的？”尼禄听得不寒而栗。

“哼哼，这你就不懂了，”妮可装模作样地晃了晃食指，“恋爱就是卖身契。”

但是一周过去了，尼禄还没有找到机会和但丁商量他们的卖身契条款。这得怪但丁的生活和工作习惯太不规律，有时连着几周都在同一时段上班，有时今天做服务生明天做厨师，完美诠释了我的酒吧我做主精神。听翠西说，自从尼禄入职，但丁创下了连续上晚班的天数纪录。妮可兴高采烈地把这个事实加入了她的“但丁也喜欢尼禄”论据册里。

可惜这个纪录在六天前断了；尼禄无法形容他连续几天到酒吧都刚好碰到但丁下班时的心情。他想过但丁有意避开他的可能性，但是这几天但丁又像什么事也没发生过似的回来上晚班了，还在工作时段和他眉目传情，或者趁没人注意的时候捏他的屁股一把。困惑和安心之余，尼禄更加坚定了要找但丁谈一谈的决心。

纸币事件后的第九天，机会终于来了。

酒吧打烊后，尼禄按照惯例留下来打扫，因为他是新人。一名前辈会陪他一起留下，在打扫时带他熟悉店里的环境和设备，顺便交流几句。这种培训方式确实很有效，因为尼禄不仅交到了几个朋友，还了解了很多他自己可能几年都发现不了的细节，比如酒柜底层的左侧角落不知被谁藏了一瓶未开封的可乐，还是三年前的情人节限量版。

当然，这些热心前辈里不包括但丁。但丁能胜任酒吧里的各种职位，却唯独对清洁工避之不及，往往在送走最后一个顾客后，就人间蒸发了。他实际上也蒸发不到哪里去，因为他家就在酒吧楼上。

尼禄扫完大半个酒吧的地，才有一个人影慢吞吞地冒出更衣室。当一头乱糟糟的白发出现在灯下时，尼禄惊得停下了扫把。

但丁打着哈欠朝尼禄走来，和他擦肩而过。尼禄紧张地关注着但丁的一举一动，看着对方先走进杂物间，又拉着拖把和拖桶出门，最后重新来到他面前。

只是和但丁对视了几秒，尼禄就觉得他的心思又被扫描了一遍。

“露西亚身体有点不舒服，就让我来替班了。”但丁拄着拖把，站得七扭八歪，“怎么，不想见到我吗？”

“想，”尼禄脱口而出，“我这一周都只想着见你。”

但丁愣了一下，平时骚话不断的嘴微微张着，居然一个词都冒不出来。尼禄从没见过但丁露出这种毫无防备的表情，在被慢了半拍涌上来的羞耻感折磨之余还有闲心觉得可爱。但是说出去的话泼出去的水，但丁肯定不会让尼禄无意间投出的直球白白掉在地上。他立即找回了原本的自己，张开的嘴唇顺势撅了起来。

“什么都不要说！”尼禄扔下扫把，下意识去捂但丁的嘴，“我知道你想说什么。”

但丁的口哨声被尼禄捂在了掌心里，变成了气球漏风一般的声音。他真的什么也没说，像只待命的牧羊犬般看着尼禄，温热的鼻息轻轻拍在尼禄的虎口上。尼禄想到了妮可的卖身契比喻，顿时不好意思直视但丁了。

“但丁，”他盯着自己的鞋子说，“我想和你谈谈。”

“谈什么，工资吗？”但丁的声音从尼禄的手背后面模糊传来。

尼禄赶紧收回手，恼火道：“别装傻。你到底想和我怎样？”

“我还想问你呢，”但丁不慌不忙地提了提衬衫领子，“管我的这一周心情如何？”

尼禄刚想说他上周和但丁说上话的时间合计低于十分钟，看到对方摩挲着第一颗扣子的手后，又把话咽了回去。见尼禄不作声，但丁更加刻意地玩弄起领口的纽扣，语气失落地说：“还以为你会很高兴呢。”

“我没有管你——”尼禄终于想起怎么说话了，“我是说，我不是有意、额、要管……”

他越说越小声，不知该怎么组织语言。他从来没有直接命令但丁扣好衬衫，但是他以往的行动表明了类似的意愿。但丁照做了，还把管理自己的着装的权力交给了尼禄，所以他现在这么说一点问题也没有。

裹着丰满胸脯的白衬衫近在咫尺。尼禄转念一想：只要他现在一声令下，但丁那只磨磨蹭蹭的手就会解开扣子……

“你好像压力挺大嘛。”但丁打断了尼禄的邪念，意有所指，“是没处发泄吗？”

说着，但丁的手指在领口随意一搓，扣子便轻易地滑出了扣眼。重获自由的衣领迅速滑到两边，给藏了一周的锁骨让道。尼禄没看清他具体是怎么做到的，只知道他绝对是故意的。

“啊，手滑了。”

“快点扣上！”尼禄才不会给但丁演戏的机会，“我们还在工作！”

虽然酒吧里只剩他们两个了。门关着，窗帘也拉得严严实实，就连高挂空中的月亮都看不见他们在做什么。

“看来我又猜错了，”但丁狡黠地笑了，“还以为你会喜欢。”

尼禄确实很喜欢。当但丁用神奇的手法重新扣好扣子时，他的心还在为那抹转瞬即逝的肉色怦怦直跳。他暗骂自己大惊小怪，只是一周没见衬衫底下的景色就能兴奋成这样。

“下班再说，”尼禄只好承认自己败了，“不准逃走。”

但丁响亮地吹了一声口哨，给拖桶装水去了。尼禄第一次意识到他的小兄弟对口哨声也能起反应，骂骂咧咧地捡起在地上躺了一段时间的扫把，过了一会才发现他又把地扫了一遍。


	3. Chapter 3

现在是凌晨四点，酒吧已经打扫完毕，弥漫着消毒水的气味。尼禄站在更衣室前，迟迟没敢进去。唯一的光源在他脚尖前面，是门底下冒出来的一丝黄白色的灯光。

妮可说过，对付但丁这种人就是要直球出击。要是一味的拐弯抹角，只会永无翻身之日。她还给尼禄举了几个例子，用词之露骨让他这个脏话连篇的人都自愧不如。

“太……”尼禄不知该怎么形容耳朵接收到的污言秽语，“太不礼貌了。”

“不礼貌？”妮可大笑，“我只是把你想对他做的事陈述了一遍而已！”

尼禄反驳：“我什么也没说过！”

“你嘴上没说，脸上都写着呢。”妮可拍了他的背几下。尼禄反射性地用手机的自拍功能照了几下脸，只让她笑的更加猖狂。

现在想来，妮可的直球理论一点也没错，只是她举的例子严重损害了尼禄的形象。他真的一脸“我想扒开你的衣服然后揉你的奶子”的表情吗？不如说，这到底是怎样一副表情？在觉得荒诞无稽的同时，他也隐约担心但丁也像妮可一样，能像读书一样读他的脸。根据最近发生的事来看，这种可能性非常大。

他心一横，打开了更衣室的门。更衣室不大不小，正对门的那面墙摆满了更衣柜，地上摆了一张长板凳和一张只坐得下一个人的小沙发。

但丁占据了后者，壮实的身体把座位挤得满满的，像个错塞进小号瓶口的软木塞。他脱了马甲背心和围裙，衬衫纽扣却一颗没解，维持着尼禄最后一次和他说话时的样子。

见尼禄进门，但丁朝他懒洋洋地一笑，开口却是：“看来你真的很想念我的胸。”

尼禄不会再惊讶了。也许他从一开始就不该担心什么，因为他担心的事全都会成为事实。

他大步走到沙发前，心里默念着妮可的教导：直球出击、直球出击……直到他的腿碰到但丁的膝盖。但丁仰起头，饶有兴致地和他对视。

“对，”尼禄微微屈身，右膝支撑在但丁腿间露出的一小片沙发座位上，“我从面试那天开始就想摸了。”

“原来你想和我谈这种事。”但丁扯过他的领结，在他耳边低声说，“你得再说详细一点。”

尼禄不由得笑了。到了这个地步，驱使他行动的已经不再是羞耻，而是好胜心了。他拍开但丁的手，转而去摸对方的脖子。指腹刮过对方的喉结时，和肌肉不同的微硬触感让他稍微找回了一丝现实感。他的手指紧张得不听使唤，僵硬且笨拙地解开了第一颗扣子。但丁肯定发现了这一点，却微笑不语，也许是在呵护尼禄脆弱的自尊心。

第二颗扣子易解多了。但丁在这一周真的勉强了他的衬衫，因为当第二颗扣子松开时，它两侧的衣襟立即弹开了，露出一大片皮肤，和那道让尼禄魂牵梦萦的深沟。尼禄第一次在明亮的灯光下近距离看但丁的胸，发现那块地方不像他想象的那样光滑，而是布满了薄薄一层和发色一样灰白的细毛。

他正要伸手去摸，突然感觉有东西在压迫他的右膝。但丁硬了。

“然后呢？”但丁的嘴角翘得更高了，“你想怎么摸？”

尼禄只觉得他没来得及流向裤裆的血全都冲到了头顶。原来但丁在为他的触碰而兴奋——不，如果但丁不喜欢的话，尼禄绝不会有机会做到这一步。

“我想揉你的胸。”尼禄诚实地说，整个人都像在梦里一样，晕乎乎的。他用比之前更熟练的手法解开第三颗扣子，然后试探性地把左手伸进了衣襟里。

但丁的身体很暖，和尼禄因紧张而变凉的指尖相比，更是热得像一个火炉。尼禄继续将手往里探，直到大半块胸肌，连同但丁的右侧乳头，都被他的手掌盖在底下。衬衫的右前襟凸成了他手背的形状，和相对平整的右边形成了鲜明对比。

他小心翼翼地弯曲手指，感觉底下的肌肉在他施加的压力下变形、隆起，再填满他的指缝。但丁看上去一脸平静，呼吸却在尼禄用更大的力道揉捏时快了一拍。看到但丁的反应，尼禄更有信心了，把右手也伸进了但丁的衣服，以照顾他的左胸。很快，但丁眯起眼，放松地长舒一口气，显然很享受尼禄的服务。

尼禄变换着节奏和力度，不知该怎么形容此时的心情：掌中的柔软触感、被日光灯照出一层反光的沙发皮、但丁在呼吸时轻微上下的喉结，和包裹着他的手的，白得刺眼的衬衫，都提醒着他这是现实。但比起梦想成真的喜悦，他感受到的更多是一种来路不明的感动，好像他是个从未见过别人胸部的处男似的。他突然好奇但丁眼里的他是怎样的——大概是一副魂不守舍的丢人样吧。

“尼禄，”但丁终于开口了，“捏我的乳头。”

尼禄的大脑还没完全理解这句话，他的双手就听话地下滑，手指聚拢在左右两颗微微挺立的凸起旁。到了这种时候，遮挡视线的衬衫反而变得碍事了。他不舍地从但丁的上衣里伸出手，一口气解开了剩下的扣子，动作由于贪快而变得粗暴。当但丁的衬衫完全敞开时，他没来得及欣赏对方饱满的腹肌和从肚脐向下延伸的稀疏体毛，就被乳尖两侧的小孔吸引了。它们几近愈合，却依旧能让人轻易想象他们被直径相当的饰物贯穿的画面。

“这是……”尼禄不敢相信自己的眼睛。

但丁点了点头，说：“以前不懂事的时候打的，后面感觉太麻烦，就没戴了。”

“怪不得你的胸那么敏感。”尼禄小声感叹，心里依旧难以置信。在那些春梦里，爽的那个人从来都是他，而被性骚扰的但丁不是在笑，就是一脸无所谓的表情，因为他不知道，也无法想象对方在这种时候的反应。

他哪里想得到，这个问题的答案会比他做过的任何一个春梦都要下流？

他轻轻咽了口唾液，捏了捏但丁的左侧乳头，不出意外收获了今晚最明显的回应：但丁皱起眉，张开一条细缝的嘴唇里冒出一个湿润的鼻音。

尼禄恍惚地欣赏着但丁在快感下扭曲的表情。还不够。他想彻底撕毁但丁那张游刃有余的面具，想让他不受控制地叫出声来。只可惜他在刺激乳头这方面没多少知识，只好直接向最懂的人求助：

“我要怎么做？”

“捏住，然后拧它。”但丁没有嘲笑尼禄的无知，而是简洁地回答道。看来他也不剩多少耐心了。

尼禄照做了，起初还担心自己会不会用力过猛，很快却发现他越用力，但丁反而叫得越大声。夹在他指间的乳头又硬又红，连穿刺留下的孔都似乎张大了。当他故意在捏乳头时从指腹摩擦两侧的小孔时，但丁的肩膀抖动了一下，随后用双腿夹紧了他的膝盖。

“对，就是这样……”但丁含糊不清地说，“我快要射了……”

尼禄没想到但丁的乳头竟然敏感到了只刺激它们就能高潮的程度，只觉得自己的股间涨得更难受了。要不是他离不开手……

在这么想的时候，他没有意识到自己的双手猛地将但丁的两边乳头一起扯了一下。顿时，但丁大腿内侧的肌肉痉挛起来，让尼禄被夹在中间的膝盖和底下的沙发坐垫都一并震动着。但丁完全闭上了眼睛，脑袋微微仰起，唾液随着断断续续的呻吟声滑下嘴角。

见那股唾液要流下但丁的下巴，尼禄忽然感到一阵可惜，下意识用舌头将它半路截获。他的余光看见但丁睁开了眼，视线中透露着惊讶。

这意外的口舌接触很自然地演变成了一个深吻。但丁的吻技比尼禄好得多，很快占据了主导权，把只会凭本能乱动舌头的尼禄吻得七荤八素。尼禄用最后的理智抓住了但丁的右臂，把它引向自己的裤裆。但丁立即理解了，左手按着尼禄的后脑勺，右手则灵巧地解开尼禄的皮带，然后缓缓拉下裤链。

尼禄的内裤早就撑起了帐篷，顶端的布料被前列腺液染出一片水渍。但丁只是轻轻碰了一下那块地方，尼禄就受不了了，强行移开了脸。

“但丁，”他喘着粗气说，“我想——”

他还没把先前揉但丁胸部时想到的主意说出口，他们之间的气氛就被一阵刺耳的铃声破坏了。那是某品牌手机的初始铃声，单调且令人恼火。这只能是但丁的手机，因为尼禄在买手机的当天就会把铃声换成自己喜欢的歌。

他们都烦躁地“啧”了一声。但丁显然想无视这个搅屎棍，但是尼禄已经后退了几步，担心这是什么重要电话。骗子和推销保险的人都不会敬业到通宵上班的程度。

但丁从裤袋里掏出手机，按接听键的力度大得几乎可以戳碎屏幕。尼禄站在一边，不知该不该把没来得及登场的小兄弟收回裤子里去。

“喂？”但丁没好气地开口，和几分钟前在尼禄的手指下发出的声音天差地别。

尼禄觉得有萎靡之势的阴茎有再次抬头的倾向，连忙逼着自己思考一些恶心的事，比如V前两天发给他的那篇恐怖小说。

“太好了，你果然还在！”蕾蒂的声音清晰地传出但丁的手机，“我把耳机漏在更衣室里了。我已经在门外了，能把它拿出来吗？”

“明天不行吗？”但丁抱怨。

“我今晚真的要用！走一趟会少条腿吗？”

他们水平低下的拌嘴成功让尼禄失去了最后一丝勃起的念头。他环顾四周，一眼就看到被遗忘在长凳上的深蓝色耳机。之前进更衣室时，他满脑子都是但丁，完全没留意其它地方。

尼禄捡起耳机，用口型对但丁说了句“我去送”，便离开了更衣室。

酒吧的消毒水味完全把他拉回了现实。他推开大门，被屋外的寒风冻了个哆嗦。蕾蒂站在几步之外，看到他的脸后瞪大了眼睛。

“给，”尼禄抢在她开口前伸出手，“你的耳机。”

说完，他就不由分说地锁上门，以免看到她露出一副“我全都懂了”的表情。但丁和妮可暂且不论，如果连其他人都这么看他，那他还有什么脸在这里工作？

蕾蒂似乎在门外喊了几句什么。尼禄快步走回更衣室，逼迫自己不去解读那些模糊的片段。他没有想到，白天他就会在妮可转发给他的聊天纪录里知道答案。


End file.
